


Wrong Pearl

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also have I ever mentioned how much I hate tiny Peridot, Angst?, Comments appreciated, F/F, Gen, Most of the ship tags only show up in chapter 12, The original female characters in the relationships tag are Shoulder Pads Opal, This isn't really focused on romance, ase, besides peridot and pearl's ship, but there is some in chapter 12, get it because ship has multiple meanings, idk what ships there are here, ish, ple, please comment, strongly appreciated, the chapters are pretty short (~500 words) just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: In the heat of a dangerous battle, Steven and Peridot are sent away. When they return, they find Amethyst and the gemstones of the others. When taking the gemstones back to the temple, they find they've made a grave mistake.





	1. The Mistake

“They’ve come for me!” Peridot screamed, running from the approaching spacecraft.

“Peridot, it’s going to be fine,” Steven assured her, forming his shield and preparing to form his bubble.

“Steven, Peridot, stand back,” Garnet ordered. “We’ve got this.”

Amethyst’s whip slashed through the air before it was caught by a large, blue hand, which swung the unfortunate gem in an arc before effortlessly poofing her.

“Run, Steven!” Pearl called. “Before it’s too late!”

“No!” Steven cried. “I won’t abandon you!”

“We don’t know what they’ll do to you,” Lapis responded. 

“Come here, Steven,” Garnet beckoned. In a quick movement, she formed a bubble around Steven and sent him to the Burning Room.

Steven burst out of his bubble. He had just stood up when Peridot fell on his head and knocked him to the ground..

“They wouldn’t let me fight,” she huffed. “There’s plenty of metal which I could have used.”

“And my bubble would have been useful,” Steven replied. “We have to get back there.”

“Yeah,” Peridot agreed. “But how?”

“Hmm.” Steven found the exit to the Burning room and led Peridot back into his house. Looking around, he came up with an idea. “Can you use your powers to carry weight?”

Peridot’s eyes lit up as she saw the large, metal cookie sheet Steven had indicated. She lifted it into the air. The two stepped on it and Peridot led them to the site of the fight.

By the time they reached the scene of the battle, it seemed that the fighting had finished. Blue metal scraps littered the site, but the ship was gone. In the dirt lay the gemstones of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Lapis. Amethyst had just formed beside them.

“Steven! P-dot! You came back!” Amethyst waved to them.

“Amethyst! What happened?” Steven asked.

“Dunno. I was in my gem for most of it.” Amethyst ran her hand through her hair and picked up Pearl’s gem. 

Meanwhile, Peridot had scooped up Lapis’s gem and was running her hands over its surface, searching out cracks. It appeared to have remained whole. When she looked up to tell Steven, she found that he had already scooped up Ruby and Sapphire.

“Let’s get back to Beach City,” Steven suggested.

“Good idea,” Amethyst replied, tossing Pearl’s gem from hand to hand. “We don’t know if they’re really gone.”

Peridot looked carefully at the gem Amethyst was holding. “Pearl’s gem looks weird.”

Amethyst inspected it. “Looks fine to me. Just as dull and boring as always!” She laughed a little at her joke, then stepped onto the cookie tray. “Get us home, P-dot.”

Steven looked at the gem. “It does look kind of different, but that’s probably just the lighting.” He gestured at the clouds left by the ship all around them. “Let’s go.”

Peridot was still not convinced, but she stepped onto the tray with them and began to fly them back.

As soon as they had returned, Steven laid Ruby and Sapphire next to each other, and Amethyst put Pearl a few inches away. Peridot headed back for the barn, Lapis in tow. Steven and Amethyst sat down to wait for the other Crystal Gems to reform.

Sapphire formed first, then waited patiently for Ruby, offering no more than a nod at Amethyst and Steven. When Ruby formed, she searched frantically for Sapphire, who quickly embraced her until the two fused. 

“Steven! I wanted you away from the battle,” Garnet huffed.

“We didn’t come back until the battle was over,” Steven offered.

“Why’s P taking so long to form?” Amethyst complained, running her fingers over the gem’s smooth surface.

Garnet shrugged. “She cares a lot about her forms.”

Seconds after Garnet finished, the gem lifted into the air and began to glow. However, instead of cycling through an array of shapes like before, the light quickly condensed into one form. The gems all gasped.

“Peridot was right,” Steven realized.

“Where am I?” asked Blue Diamond’s Pearl.


	2. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems try to talk to Blue Pearl in hopes of finding out where Crystal Gem Pearl is. Unfortunately for them, Blue Pearl is still too set in her Homeworld role to make much conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Steven during this chapter? I have no idea.

“I was right,” Peridot crowed as she opened the doors to the beach house. “I knew something was wrong with that gem!”

“This is not the right time to gloat,” Lapis chided softly. “They want your help.”

“The Great and Lovable Peridot has arrived!” Peridot announced, stepping into the kitchen. The gems, who had been in the midst of conversation, stopped and turned to her.

“What should we do with,” Amethyst gestured to the large bubble in their midst, “her?”

“Why is she bubbled?” Peridot asked. Inside the bubble, Blue Pearl sat, fully formed but unable to move.

“I panicked.” Garnet adjusted her visor. “We have concluded that you have the most current knowledge of homeworld and its systems, so you will be able to help us communicate with this Pearl. We believe that communicating with her will help us find our Pearl."

“I’m no expert, but I’d say first you should pop the bubble,” Lapis suggested drily.

“Excellent idea!” Peridot agreed. “She can’t talk until she is released!” Peridot stepped forward and popped the bubble as the gems warily summoned their weapons.

Blue Pearl tumbled to the ground, opening her mouth in a silent cry. Tilting her head at the ground, she crossed her arms in a diamond salute. “Please don’t hurt me,” she whispered.

“We won’t hurt you,” Peridot assured her. Turning to the rest of the gems, she suggested, “Put away your weapons.”

Though still wary, the other gems complied. “So,” asked Peridot. “Tell me about why you’re here.”

“I came with my diamond,” Blue Pearl replied, before falling silent once more.

“Why was your diamond coming here?” asked Peridot.

“For the zoo,” Blue Pearl replied.

“What do you know about the zoo?”

“It has humans.”

Peridot sighed. She was beginning to grow tired of how slowly this conversation was moving. “Where were you during the battle?”

“With my diamond.”

“How were you poofed?”

“I don’t know.”

“Lapis, can you bubble her again?” Peridot groaned.

Lapis encased Blue Pearl in water. “It’s a good thing you aren’t a Zircon.”

“It’s like talking to a mollusk,” Peridot sighed. “How are we going to get anything out of her if she won’t speak until spoken too?”

“Maybe it would help if she saw another Pearl,” Amethyst suggested, shapeshifting into the missing Pearl.

“Let’s try it!” Peridot turned to Lapis. “Put her down again!”

Amethyst-Pearl approached Blue Pearl as she pulled herself to her feet yet again. “Hey there, Pearl. Look, it’s me. Another Pearl! Ha-ha. Let’s talk about Pearl things!”

“We shouldn’t be conversing,” Blue Pearl replied. “Your Amethyst will want you.”

“Nah, she doesn’t need me right now.” Amethyst laughed awkwardly and waved her hand. “She’s off sleeping somewhere! Sleep! Have you heard of it?”

“You should be protecting her while she sleeps. She must be very vulnerable.”

“Nah, she has another Pearl. It’s fine.”

“Two Pearls? An Amethyst with two Pearls? How can this be?”

“Haha, uh, she’s a really good soldier.”

“A talented fighting Amethyst with two Pearls,” Blue Pearl breathed. “What facet and cut is she?”

“Facet, uh, five cut, um,” Amethyst paused, then finally gave her own number. “8XM.”

Blue Pearl tilted her head in confusion. “Why, that’s the number of the defective Amethyst from the prime kindergarten! She certainly does not have two Pearls! She is a traitor! That makes you a traitor too! If my diamond were here, she would shatter you immediately!” Blue Pearl’s voice rose in pitch as she backed away, frightened. “Get away from me!”

Lapis water-bubbled her again. Amethyst resumed her normal form and commented, “That didn’t work. Any more ideas?”


	3. Your Clarity, Your Luster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amethyst begins to sarcastically rant about how perfect Pearl is, Garnet defuses in a huff. This gives Peridot a new plan.
> 
> I was going to make the title a blue pun but it didn't work out

“If Pearl were here, she’d be able to think of something,” sighed Steven.

“If Pearl were here, we wouldn’t be having this problem!” Amethyst groaned. “If Pearl were here, everything would be fine! If Pearl were here-”

“Enough.” Garnet held up a hand to stop her. 

“Maybe we don’t need to talk to her to find our Pearl,” Lapis suggested.

“Or maybe we can make her talk some other way.” Garnet clenched her fists and formed her gauntlets.

“No violence.” Peridot waved her hands. “It’ll scare her.”

Garnet unclenched her fists and her gauntlets disappeared. “Any other ideas?”

“Pearl always has the strategies,” Amethyst commented.

“She’s right,” Garnet muttered to herself. “It’s always Pearl who plans these things. Even though we’re the leader? We’re a team. We need her. We should be able to do this without her. But what do we do? We should just–no, we can’t–we have to do something–”

The other gems watched silently as Garnet became more and more agitated, muttering to herself and pacing back and forth. Peridot and Lapis exchanged glances. Finally, Garnet began to glow, and Ruby and Sapphire fell to the ground in a huff.

“We can’t do anything without Pearl!” Ruby griped. “Amethyst was right! We need Pearl! Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!” Ruby stormed over to the temple door, opened it, and disappeared inside. 

“I believe we can handle this if we all remain calm,” Sapphire asserted, ignoring Ruby and surveying the situation.

“Ooh! I have an idea!” Peridot pointed at Sapphire and Lapis. “You two used to be on Blue Diamond’s court! She’ll recognize you!”

“You would like us to converse with her,” Sapphire replied. “In the hopes that she will respond to us.”

“Yes!” Peridot exclaimed. “She would’ve worked with you before, right?”

“Yes, but not for 5,000 years,” Sapphire confirmed.

“Whatever! Let’s do this!” Peridot smiled at Lapis.

Lapis sighed and flattened her bangs down over her eyes. “Let’s do this.” She popped the water bubble.

Blue Pearl fell to the ground yet again, then immediately hopped to her feet when she saw the other blue gems. She bowed and saluted. “Your clarity, your luster, I apologize for missing you earlier.”

“Apology accepted,” replied Lapis, shifting uncomfortably.

“We are here to collect information about this mission to Earth. Our superiors would appreciate it if you provide us with all the details.” Sapphire spoke calmly and cooly, assuming the role perfectly. 

“Your clarity, I fear it is not my place,” Blue Pearl began uncomfortably.

“Talk to us. We were sent to talk to you,” Lapis interrupted.

“Are you sure this is acceptable?” Blue Pearl shifted slightly. 

“Positive,” Lapis replied. “Now tell us about why you are here.”

The other gems breathed a sigh of relief as Blue Pearl began to speak. Maybe there was hope of finding their Pearl, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Garnet unfusing seemed forced. It had to happen for the plot but I wasn't really sure how to do it smoothly.


	4. Where's Pearl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Blue Pearl is back in Beach City, then where's Crystal Gem Pearl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on an iPhone, sorry for any typos

Pearl pressed herself against the wall, blinking rapidly. Her vision was blurred by a steady stream of tears, which told her that Blue Diamond was nearby. Another clue was the sound of Blue Diamond's yells through the door in front of her.

“What do you mean by ‘we have the wrong Pearl?” the Diamond berated.

“When the Pearl reformed,” explained a timid Agate, “we saw that it was a white Pearl, not your Pearl.”

“How could you make this mistake?”

“I'm very sorry, My Lustrous Bright Radiant Opulent Brilliant-”

“I don't want to hear it. I ought to shatter you right now.”

“No, My Diamond!”

“And why shouldn't I shatter you?”

“Well, My Diamond, this Pearl could be, uh, valuable!”

Pearl’s tears began to slow and she inched towards the door to listen in better.

“What do you mean?”

“Let me show you.”

The door swung open and Pearl was knocked back. Quickly, she drew her spear and aimed it at the Agate.

Blue Diamond plucked her off the floor with ease. “Silly Pearl,” she whispered, bring Pearl up to eye level, “is your owner looking for you?” With her free hand, she took Pearl’s spear and crushed it. “Now, who do you belong to?”

“Nobody!” Pearl gasped, trying to find a way to fight back.

“How, exactly, is this useful?” asked Blue Diamond.

“She's part of the Crystal gems. She'll know where Rose Quartz is!”

The tears started up again. “Is that so?” asked Blue Diamond with an expression of contempt.

“I don't know anything about Rose Quartz!” Pearl lied.

Blue Diamond’s hand curled around her. “Get her to a secure cell,” she instructed. Then her hand closed in and Pearl was sent inside her gem.

…

Inside the shining white spheroid, Pearl contemplated what would happen next. They would question her about Rose Quartz. She could lie, but they would find out, and they would torture her. She wondered if she could hold off their questions any longer.

Looking in the mirror of her gem’s side, she changed her outfit to a standard White Pearl’s. Though she hated the feeling of the leotard, perhaps blending in could help her escape. Maybe they could be convinced they had the wrong Pearl yet again.

When she had changed her whole outfit to be as generic as possible, she came out of her gem again. Without surveying her surroundings, she immediately stiffened into a diamond salute.

“Looks like we got one of White’s,” remarked one of the Amethysts beside her.

“That sure doesn't look like a rebel to me,” agreed the other one.

“Hey, Pearl!” The first Amethyst prodded her. “Can you do any tricks?”

“She can't talk to anyone but her owner,” the second Amethyst reminded her.

“Right. Sorry, Circlie!”

Pearl shut her eyes and attempted to ignore them.


	5. Building A Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests, they build a spaceship. But first, they have to figure out who will fly it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone forgetting Peridot can fly may or may not be me throwing shade at the crewniverse... have I ever mentioned how much I hate tiny Peridot... anyway on with the story

“So all we need to do is get back to the zoo?” Amethyst asked once Blue Pearl had finished. “How hard can that be?”

“We don’t have a ship,” Lapis pointed out.

“Or a pilot,” Sapphire added. Peridot coughed.

“If Pearl were here, she’d build something out of scraps,” Steven sighed, remembering UUU. Peridot coughed again, more loudly this time.

“We shall have to build a ship, have Steven fly, and hope nothing goes wrong,” concluded Sapphire. Peridot coughed harder.

“Or maybe,” Lapis began, “we can try to get Ruby back and Garnet can fly. Future vision would help, right?”

Peridot, still coughing, slunk out of the beach house, beckoning for Blue Pearl to follow her.

“Let’s go try to get Ruby back,” Sapphire agreed. The gems all headed for the temple door and Sapphire opened it to the Burning Room. Ruby was sitting in the lava.

“We need Pearl,” she was still muttering. “Everything depends on Pearl.”

“That’s not true,” Sapphire replied, surprising Ruby. “We’re a team. We can figure this out together.”

Ruby turned. “You mean you don’t know everything?” she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm that could almost be called icy.

Sapphire turned to the others and opened the door again. “Give us some space.”

Steven, Amethyst, and Lapis walked back out of the temple. 

“So how long will it take for them to make up?” asked Lapis.

Steven shrugged. “Anywhere from two days to two minutes.”

“Let’s hope it’s more like two minutes,” Amethyst replied.

“Let’s go to the barn and see if we can repurpose some meepmorps,” Lapis suggested. She picked the other two up and flew them over.

“Did you clods forget about me?” asked Peridot, looking up from an almost functional, if small, spaceship. Blue Pearl stood at its base, holding a box of screws.

“I guess I don’t need to fly,” Steven replied.

“I can fly, too,” whispered Blue Pearl.

“So there will be no problems in flight,” Peridot concluded.

“We won’t end up squashed into Rubies?” Amethyst laughed.

“Correct. Now, someone go find me a large allen wrench. This ship isn’t done yet.”

It only took them around fifteen minutes to finish building the ship. When they were finally done, Garnet fell out of the sky. “I saw that we’d figure this out.” She grinned, adjusting her visor. “Now, who’s driving this?”

Peridot nudged Blue Pearl. “Do you want to?” she whispered.

Blue Pearl shrugged. “I don’t know if it is my place,” she replied. “You are much more–”

“Nobody cares about status here,” Peridot reminded her. “You are just as capable as I am.”

Blue Pearl took a breath and faced the others. “I have always wished to fly a craft. Is this allowed?”

“She’s qualified,” Peridot added. “All gems of our level can fly.”

“Sure,” Amethyst replied. “As long as we don’t crash into an asteroid or something.”

“She’d be better at it than Steven,” Lapis added.

“If she wants to, she should!” Steven added. “Garnet?”

“I don’t see a problem,” Garnet replied.

“So get into the pilot’s seat!” Peridot directed her to the cockpit.

“Thank you.” Blue Pearl bowed deeply, formed a Diamond Salute, and changed her outfit to a space suit with a blue diamond. Then she stepped into the cockpit.

Peridot sat in the seat behind her and the rest of the gems climbed into the back. “Alright, P, here we come!” Amethyst said to the sky as they took off.


	6. Back to Where She Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl's thoughts as she pilots the ship towards Blue Diamond's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is narrated by Blue Pearl, "Pearl" refers to her (not salty/Crystal Gem Pearl)

Pearl breathed deeply as she operated the controls, worried that something would go wrong. Perhaps she should have insisted that the Peridot fly. She was sure she would make a horrible mistake.

Behind her, the gems were speaking amongst themselves, but she tuned them out to concentrate on flight. She had become skilled at ignoring speakers after thousands of years accompanying Her Diamond to places where it was not necessary for her to understand. 

Outside the window, the sky changed from blue and white to black. No matter how many times she ascended and descended between space and Facet 5–“Earth,” she reminded herself–she never ceased to be amazed by the planet’s atmosphere, a feature not present on many other colonies.

Course set for the zoo, she shifted her hands slightly about the controls, looking forward to reuniting with Her Diamond. She couldn’t stand being on her own for this long. Like all Pearls, she needed orders. No Homeworld Pearls could comprehend how White Diamond’s renegade managed to exist without a master. 

The Peridot was speaking beside her. Briefly, Pearl wondered what she was discussing, and what the others were discussing. But flying required her full attention, so she would not tune into their conversations until she could safely enable the autopilot feature. 

Then a green hand flashed in front of her eyes, startling her. Her mouth formed a silent cry–she had learned early on that the Diamonds did not appreciate the squeaks of smaller gems–and she drew back from the controls. Suddenly, the ship began to fall. For a moment, she was too stunned and ashamed to act, then she quickly returned to the controls and raised the altitude, stabilizing it once more.

That was when she realized the Peridot had been trying to communicate with her. She activated the autopilot feature and listened back in to everything around her.

“Pearl? Blue Pearl? Sky Pearl? What does she call you?” the Peridot was asking.

“I apologize for the delay, your… Peridot.” Pearl bowed in her seat and saluted.

Peridot laughed. “You don’t need to do that. It looks silly when you’re sitting down.”

“My apologies.” Pearl stood to bow, but Peridot waved her off.

“You don’t need to bow. Everyone’s equal here, remember?”

Pearl stared, then blinked. During the construction process, Peridot had attempted to explain the social systems of Earth, but Pearl could not comprehend a Pearl being equal to a Peridot or a Quartz. The fusion in the back seat was a different matter entirely, one which she did not try to understand. “But… I am a Pearl,” she stated finally.

“I didn’t get it at first either,” Peridot replied, “but the Crystal Gems don’t care what Homeworld thinks of you.”

“I do not understand.”

“She doesn’t have to understand,” interjected the Amethyst from the back. “Just tell her what we’ve been talking about.”

Peridot turned back to Pearl. “We think Blue Diamond might not actually be going to the zoo. We also think we might have to climb onto her ship in the middle of space. Thoughts?”

“I can locate My Diamond if that would be useful.” Pearl pressed a hand to her gem, shut her eyes, and felt the connection between her and the gem who had created her. She opened her eyes when she was done. “She is closer than the zoo. I cannot tell where she is headed at the moment.”

“Take us to the ship,” the fusion ordered.

Pearl nodded. “Yes, Your… Clarity?” It was odd, addressing a combination of one of the highest ranking gems and one on the same level as a Peridot.

“Just Garnet.”

“Yes, Garnet.” Pearl set a course for Her Diamond’s ship and sighed in relief. Soon, she would be back where she belonged.


	7. Return of the Blue Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've reached the ship. Now they have to get in.

Once everyone had grown tired of stars being the only scenery around, Blue Diamond’s ship finally appeared in front of them. It was shaped like an extended left arm with a perfectly smooth surface. For a moment, the gems just stared in awe. Then Amethyst brought up the question in the back of all of their minds.

“How are we going to get in?”

Peridot prodded Blue Pearl, and she responded, “I know the keys to get into the docking port.”

“This is why you’re flying,” Amethyst added, seeing that Blue Pearl still looked insecure. 

“We couldn't do this without you,” Steven agreed.

Blue Pearl froze for a moment, and the gems could see she had never received a compliment before. Finally, Peridot leaned over and explained, “You’re supposed to say ‘Wow, thanks!’”

“Wow, thanks?” Blue Pearl whispered, still unsure.

“Just get us inside the ship,” Garnet instructed. Blue Pearl nodded stiffly and adjusted course slightly.

The gem’s little ship drew up beside the large arm. The gems saw that along its exterior was a series of closed doors: docking ports. About halfway in, Blue Pearl found the one she was looking for and pulled up to it. She paused. “It will request a name and reason for entrance. It will recognize if a gem is lying about their name.”

The gems exchanged glances. Chances were, the database would have all of them registered as traitors, and none of them had a good reason for entrance.

“I could say something about repairing the ship,” Peridot offered.

Blue Pearl shook her head. “It is unlikely that there is a convenient damage report.”

“I could be turning myself in for another trial,” Steven suggested.

“Absolutely not,” reprimanded Garnet. “I’ll do it.” She unfused and Sapphire floated over to the cockpit. Blue Pearl pulled in.

“State your name,” intoned an Amethyst in a bored tone over the radio.

“Sapphire–” Sapphire began, then the Amethyst quickly replied.

“Oh, Your Clarity, of course you can enter!” After a pause, she added, “My apologies, Your Clarity, but protocol requires that you provide the code.” 

A screen appeared in front of the ship. Once Steven had formed a bubble around himself, Blue Pearl opened the front of the ship, reached out, and entered the code. The door opened. Blue Pearl closed the front and pulled in.

“Will they be watching us?” asked Peridot nervously.

Garnet fused and responded, “They may. But it is more likely that they’ll trust that we are only a Sapphire and won’t pay that much attention.”

“I can go distract them if you want,” Amethyst offered, shapeshifting into a taller Homeworld form.

“That won’t be necessary,” Blue Pearl replied. “I propose that only some of us enter the ship. That way, it will be safer.”

“Who’s going in and who’s staying behind?” asked Amethyst.

“How about the blue gems go in?” suggested Lapis, surprising everyone else as this was the first time she had spoken on the whole journey. “Most of us look high class.”

“I agree,” added Garnet, unfusing once more. 

“But if Sapphy’s going, I’m coming too,” added Ruby. “I can be your guard.”

“I want to be there when Pearl is rescued,” Amethyst added.

“If we get caught, we want some of you to be left behind,” Lapis replied. “Peridot is staying so she can drive the ship if needed.”

“Got it.” Peridot nodded.

“Amethyst and Steven, you can fight people if you have to,” Ruby added.

“Keep the ship safe,” Sapphire commanded, before floating off towards the interior, followed by Ruby and the other blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note–I finally figured out how this is going to end. There will probably be two-three more chapters.


	8. Into the Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems head into the jail to find Pearl. Lapis contemplates Homeworld stuff on the way.

If Lapis had a heart, she was sure it would be pounding right now. However, she was still just a bunch of light, and that light was staying as calm as light could be.

Meanwhile, Ruby was freaking out. Every time Lapis glanced down at the small, red gem, she was hyperventilating, practically bouncing up and down out of stress, and occasionally latching onto Sapphire’s arm. When this happened, Sapphire would try to calm her down, though these attempts didn’t work.

On the other side of Lapis, Blue Pearl was absolutely silent as she walked. Lapis wondered what was going through her head behind those thick blue bangs. Blue Diamond’s court was always so much better at concealing their emotions, just like Blue Diamond herself. Gems never realized how much eyes and eyebrows contributed to communication until they were in an area that had none.

This reminded Lapis that she should be covering her own eyes. She pushed her bangs down to her nose and sighed quietly. Though she could see the use of hiding the eyes–or eye, as the case often was–she also couldn’t understand see how the other gems found it comfortable. A Blue Diamond-style hood would’ve been easier to deal with but also disrespectful. 

Lapis had never realized how much she hated Homeworld politics until after she escaped her mirror.

A sliding sound brought her back to the present. She looked up through her blue curtain of hair to see the doors of a prison slowly opening and Blue Pearl stepping away from the lock. They stepped into a room full of sealed cells, each containing a silent prisoner, and Amethyst guards. 

“Maybe we should’ve brought Amethyst,” whispered Lapis.

“It will be fine,” Sapphire responded, sounding a bit uncertain for once.

Ruby screamed softly.

Blue Pearl coughed and Sapphire turned to her. “That will be all.”

Blue Pearl nodded, bowed, saluted, and walked out of the prison. As she left, the Amethysts began to whisper amongst themselves, though they stopped when Sapphire walked past. 

“Was that Blue Diamond’s missing Pearl? Or just one of the other Pearls?” they speculated.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Lapis whispered to Sapphire.

“Future vision,” replied Sapphire.

The further they got from the entrance, the more rowdy the prisoners got. While towards the front there were quiet rebels waiting patiently for their demise, farther in, there were constant thumping and zapping noises of prisoners throwing themselves against the walls. In a few, there appeared to be corrupted gems, running in circles and slamming into every surface.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall. “As I suspected,” Sapphire whispered. At the end, there were only three cells. On the left, an overcooked Prasiolite. On the right, a forlorn looking Opal, probably arrested for being a fusion. And in the center was what appeared to be a perfectly ordinary one of White Diamond’s pearls. Except her gem was stretched, and when she opened her eyes, the piercing blue was instantly recognizable.

“Pearl!” exclaimed Ruby, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth as all the Amethysts turned to stare. “Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would only be like 2 more parts? I lied. Plot twist!
> 
> also should I put amedot in the next chapter or nah


	9. Steven the Getaway Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot have to get out of Blue Diamond's ship before they're caught.

“Hey, Peridot, wanna see something cool I learned yesterday?” Amethyst leaned on the back of Peridot’s seat.

Peridot turned. “Sure.”

“It’s called ‘dabbing.’” Amethyst demonstrated and Peridot tried to copy her.

“I don’t see the purpose of this.”

Amethyst shrugged. “Me neither, but it’s fun!”

Peridot turned back to the front of the ship. From the back, Steven asked, “How long do you think it’ll take them to save Pearl?”

“Hopefully not too long,” Amethyst replied.

Then a speaker crackled and another Amethyst’s voice yelled, “Freeze, prisoners, and face the Lustrous Blue Diamond!”

Amethyst let out a string of words that would not be allowed to air on a cartoon. “Peridot, get us out of here!”

Peridot gulped and scrambled into the driver’s seat. She reversed out of the dock, then slammed into the wall. “Let me out, you clod-ship!” The unlocking screen did not appear.

“Steven, bubble yourself,” suggested Amethyst. “This ship might not make it out in one piece.”

Steven nodded as Peridot shrieked, “What?”

Amethyst only smiled, opened the door, and stepped out into the docking area. Shapeshifting into an owl, she flew over to the door and perched beside it. Then she changed back to her normal form and began to hit the door with her whip. 

“I don’t see how this is helping!” yelled Peridot. “They’re going to be here any moment now!”

“Remain inside the ship!” ordered the speaker.

Amethyst groaned and flattened herself, then slithered under the gap between the door and the wall. She tried to wedge it open but failed. “Peridot, can you hack the system?”

“I can try!” Peridot answered. “But it might not be fast enough!”

“Try it anyway! Steven, get ready to drive the ship!” 

“Didn’t we agree that was a bad idea?” Peridot protested.

Steven mumbled something that was muffled by the bubble around his head.

Peridot stepped out of the ship and found a speaker. She tore off the top and found a Homeworld computer underneath. She stuck both hands in, eyes filling with the glow of the program’s code, and tried to find the option to open the door.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was still trying to physically open up the door. She made herself as flat as possible, slithered into the door, and tried to wedge it open once again. Them she tried shapeshifting into a key and looking for a lock. 

“They’re here!” Steven screamed from the ship. He still had the bubble around his head, but his distorted words were recognizable enough.

A platoon of Amethysts burst into the dock. “Stop, rebels!” called one of them.

Amethyst shapeshifted back into her normal form and floated over to them. “Hey, cousins, don’tcha think you could let a fellow Amethyst slide by just this once?”

The Amethysts exchange glances and began to mutter amongst themselves. This moment of hesitation gave Peridot just enough time. “It’s open!” she yelled, twisting her fingers through the code and opening the door. Steven accelerated out of the dock and into space, quickly followed by Amethyst, who grabbed Peridot and waved goodbye to her “cousins” as she disappeared from their view.

The gems collapsed into the spaceship, which had made it out with only a few nicks. “That was close,” Amethyst remarked.

“Yes,” Peridot agreed, “and now I’m driving so there aren’t any more close calls.”

“How will the others get out?” asked Steven, popping his head bubble.

Amethyst looked at the ground. “They’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Amethyst and Peridot were going to fuse when they dabbed but I wanted to get on with the plot. Maybe later.


	10. Jailbreak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the jail, Pearl, Lapis, and Garnet make some new friends. 
> 
> Alternate chapter title: Bye Bye Fourth Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this reads like a shitpost (especially towards the middle)
> 
> I feel like it sounds like it was written at 4 in the morning
> 
> But it's actually 5 pm here

“I hope you're enjoying your time in this jail,” commented a Jasper.

Ruby screamed and punched the wall. Sapphire, in a neighboring cell, tried to calm her. “Don't worry. The others will free us.”

“See, that's what I came to tell you,” continued the Jasper. “Your friends bailed on you.”

All four gems turned sharply to Jasper. “That can't be,” whispered Sapphire, skirt beginning to freeze.

“Per-they wouldn't just abandon us!” protested Lapis.

“I saw it with my own eye,” replied an Amethyst with her gem on her right eye. “That little trio up and left when they saw us coming for them.”

“Amethyst wouldn't leave us; she's a crystal gem!” exclaimed Pearl. “And neither would Steven!”

“Peridot wouldn't leave me,” whispered Lapis.

“Welp, they're gone,” concluded the Jasper. “Just wanted to make sure you don't have to keep waiting for a rescue that won't come.” With a self-satisfied smirk, she headed back out of the jail, followed by the Amethyst guard. As she was about to disappear around the corner, she called, “Pearl and Amethyst, I don't want to know how you fused again, but you are staying apart.”

As the door closed, the gems turned, surprised, to the Opal in the cell down the row. Dejectedly, she unfused, and her Amethyst slunk into a different cell.

“Hey!” Ruby called.

The pair turned around. “What?” asked the Amethyst, whose gem was on her left shoulder.

“How did you switch cells like that?” asked Ruby.

“With the power of love,” replied the Pearl, whose gem was on her right shoulder.

“We’ve got plenty of that,” Ruby responded.

“Try harder,” suggested shoulder Amethyst.

“That’s what she said,” muttered shoulder Pearl.

Crystal Gem Pearl coughed, muttering something that sounded like, “This is a kid’s show.”

“Fanfiction’s not for kids,” Lapis mumbled.

“Please tell us your ways,” Sapphire requested, slightly exasperated.

“Wait, let me guess who the couple is.” Shoulder Pearl looked between the gems. “Fire head and salt girl. Rhodonite.”

“What? No!” exclaimed Ruby.

“Salt girl? Salt girl?!” Pearl was taken aback.

“It's Ruby and Sapphire,” Lapis explained in a bored tone.

“Huh. Fire and ice. Interesting.” Shoulder Pearl nodded.

“Okay, so there’s a little gap in the floor. If you shapeshift enough, you can crawl through it. That’s the entire secret,” explained Shoulder Amethyst.

“That’s why they don’t bother placing us far apart,” explained Shoulder Pearl. “Ame just keeps slithering past as many corrupted gems as she needs to get us back together.”

“That’s–” began Ruby.

“Inspiring,” finished Sapphire.

“So, Sapphy, which of us is the snake?”

“You’re flatter.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Just get over here already.”

Ruby flattened herself out and slid over to Sapphire, and the two fused as soon as they were united. “That's much better.” Garnet grinned.

“Wait, are you the Garnet?” breathed shoulder Amethyst.

“You’re our hero,” added shoulder Pearl.

“She can sign your gems or whatever later,” interrupted Lapis. “Now tell us how to get out.”

“See, that’s the part we haven’t figured out yet,” explained shoulder Amethyst. 

“We’d be out of here if we knew how,” added shoulder Pearl.

“Let’s just punch this,” Garnet said to herself, punching through the wall. The electricity shook her form, but she was quick enough to avoid destabilization. 

“Now that’s,” shoulder Pearl paused, “handy.”

“Can you get all of us out?” asked shoulder Amethyst.

“Probably.” Garnet punched out Lapis and Crystal Gem Pearl. As she did, the shoulder gems reunited and fused back into Opal, who Garnet quickly broke out too.

“Now we have to get out of here without the cheeto puffs seeing.” Opal cracked her knuckles. “Should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately four chapters left. Then again I might surprise myself with another plot twist again.
> 
> Also the official ship name for shoulder Amethyst and shoulder Pearl is Shoulder Pads Opal


	11. The Lovely Sardonyx Saves Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter title

“Alright, Opal, what’s your weapon?” asked Garnet.

“Um,” Opal paused, “I, ah, have no idea.”

“You don’t know what your own powers are?” asked Pearl, surprised.

“First of all, I’ve never been fused long enough to check,” Opal pointed out. “And second, Pearls don’t have weapons, right.”

Pearl calmly summoned her spear.

“Well, never mind.” Opal stared. “How-how do you do that?” Seemingly answering herself, she summoned a slingshot from her left shoulder–Amethyst’s gem. Then she reached up to her other shoulder, trying to find a weapon inside, but failed. “I guess this is it right now.”

“So how are we going to actually get out of here?” asked Lapis, water wings summoned.

“We bust out of the jail then run back to the dock,” replied Garnet.

“But didn’t the others leave us?” Lapis pointed out.

“Can you fly us out?” Pearl asked her.

“Only if the door is open.”

“I can hack just as well as Peridot.”

“Alright. But how are we going to bust out of the jail?”

“I can punch.” Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

“The jail has to be too strong for that,” Lapis replied.

“Maybe we’ll need to smash out,” suggested Pearl, looking at Garnet.

Garnet shook her head. “I don’t want to make Opal unfuse.”

“There are other fusions that can smash…” Pearl sidled up beside Garnet.

“She wants to fuse with you,” Lapis stated, blunt.

“I suppose Sardonyx could work,” replied Garnet. 

The two danced. As they fused, Sardonyx pressed up against the top of the jail, without nearly enough room to stand. She formed on her knees. “Well, I seem to have made a _slight_ miscalculation. Never mind that! Ohhohohoho!” She attempted to twirl but crashed into a cell before she could make it all the way around.

“Was this a good idea?” whispered Opal.

“I don’t know,” replied Lapis. “I’ve never met her before.”

“I see some of these fans have never seen the lovely Sardonyx before!” Sardonyx bellowed. Opal and Lapis exchanged glances. “Am I as elegant as you had hoped? Oh, of course I am! Oh-hohohoho!”

“Sardonyx, um, aren’t you supposed to be, y’know, smashing?” Opal pointed out.

“Now, I must be clear, ordinarily, I would never smash! Smashing is something that _others_ do. _I_ am specific! Accurate! Controlled–”

“We get it, you don’t like to smash normally,” Opal interrupted. “Get on with it.”

Sardonyx sighed. “But, in dire situations like these, I am occasionally known to smash.”

“So go smash us out of here.” Opal waved her along.

Sardonyx shuffled awkwardly to the front of the jail. Lapis and Opal backed off as she summoned her large war hammer and twirled it around.

“She’s rather dramatic, isn’t she?” whispered Opal.

Lapis nodded. “I’m really not surprised.”

“OHHOHOHOHO!” laughed Sardonyx, slamming her hammer against the doors. They crumbled immediately. “Wasn’t that easy?” Then she unfused in a curtain of light, leaving Pearl and Garnet laughing and embracing.

“Celebrate later, we’ve gotta get out before the cheetos come back.” Opal headed out the doors. “Now where’s that dock?” 

Lapis hovered in the air and began to fly down the hallway. The other gems ran after her. “Slow down!” called Opal. 

Lapis looped back and held out her arms. “Who wants a ride?”

“What if we all fuse?” speculated Pearl. “Then–”

“Not happening,” replied Lapis, sharply. “Pearl, get on my back. I can carry the other two in my arms.”

Pearl climbed onto Lapis’s back. Then Lapis grasped Garnet’s hand in her left and Opal’s hand in her right. Garnet linked her other hand with one of Opal’s, and Opal wrapped her extra arms around Garnet’s waist. Once everyone was settled, Lapis took off. She was slowed by the extra weight on her back, but still faster than she would have been on foot.

Opal kicked a Jasper in the face as they went past. “Hey!” yelled the Jasper, speaking into the intercom. “Renegade Lapis Lazuli escaping the jail!”

“Do something about that, you clod!” replied a Peridot.

“Respect your superiors,” the Jasper shot back.

The two began to bicker over the speaker about who was really higher status until an Agate came on, warning them to get off the intercom if they didn’t want to be shattered on arrival.

This argument was enough of a distraction to help Lapis zip into one of the docks. “Alright, Pearl, get hacking.”

Pearl tore off the speaker cover as Peridot had done before, plunged her hands into the screen, and searched for that bit of code. As she did, the other gems breathed a sigh of relief. They were almost out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for way more fusions than necessary


	12. Heading Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is complete. There's fusion, there's celebration, and everyone is happy.

“No, it’s fist bump, _then_ finger wave,” Amethyst corrected.

“I still don’t see why we need a ‘secret handshake,’” Peridot replied, but finished the gesture.

“Because it’s fun,” Amethyst answered.

Then they were cut off by the sound of an Opal screaming. “We’re gonna die!”

“Did P find another Amethyst?” muttered Amethyst.

“Lapis!” Peridot yelped as the winged gem sped by. Lapis tried to rein herself in, but she was going way too fast.

“Steven!” Amethyst called.

“What?”

“We need to get them back here.” Amethyst brandished her whip and twirled it around a bit. 

Steven’s eyes lit up. He took Amethyst’s hand and they fused into Smoky Quartz. Smoky, being mostly gem, no longer needed air, so they opened the door without fear of anyone suffocating. They summoned their yo-yo and whirled it around, snaring in Lapis and her passengers. Soon enough, everyone was safely in the spaceship. Smoky closed the door, waited for the air to come back, and unfused.

“Pearl!” Amethyst ran over and the two embraced, spinning around until they almost started to fuse. Pearl backed off.

“It’ll be too confusing if we end up with two Opals,” Pearl laughed.

“So take her to some other planet. I missed you.” Amethyst leapt into Pearl’s arms and they fused.

“I guess I’ll just go, um, drive,” mumbled Peridot. Lapis stopped her with a kiss and Peridot turned, surprised. “You were only gone for a few hours.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.” Lapis hugged Peridot and gave her another kiss.

Peridot leaned back. “I missed you too. Can, um–”

“Not yet. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Steven and Garnet sat in the back corner, watching this all play out. “Well, there sure is a lot of fusion going on,” Steven remarked.

Garnet smiled. “I’m sure Connie will be waiting for you when we get back home.”

Then a rock crashed into the ship and everyone started. Luckily, no damage was done, but it was enough to remind them that they were trying to get back to Earth. Apatite took the wheel and found that she could, in fact, fly the ship. As the ship began to accelerate towards Earth, the gems all breathed a sigh of relief. They were on their way home.

They sped past nebulae and asteroids and entire solar systems. Shoulder pads Opal was amazed by it all, as she had barely seen space during her time on Homeworld. And Crystal Gem Opal was a bit amazed as well, as with her horrible memory she had already managed to forget most of it.

The voyage was mainly uneventful. They flew past Neptune, where shoulder pads Opal pointed out a small red streak in the sea of blue.

“Maybe it’s one of those Rubies,” Steven laughed. “Probably Leggy.”

Then, as they began to slow around Jupiter, a blue streak came barrelling down towards them. “That’s not good,” noted shoulder pads Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, it's not done yet. Only one or two more chapters depending on whether I think it needs the epilogue.


	13. Back to Blue Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl returns to Blue Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening at the same time as the previous chapter.
> 
> Also, it is narrated by Blue Pearl, so Pearl refers to her, not Crystal Gem Pearl.

Pearl walked the familiar hallways back to Her Diamond’s personal room. Most gems immediately parted to let her through, immediately recognizing her, but as she got closer and closer, they seemed more and more hesitant.

“Should we tell her?” whispered a nervous Blue Quartz.

“No,” replied her neighbor. “She must find out herself.”

Pearl began to worry. As she neared Her Diamond, the whisper became more and more sinister. 

“Maybe we should just shatter her now,” muttered an Agate.

“Or at least crack her,” agreed another.

“She will learn of her fate soon enough,” intoned a Sapphire.

Pearl picked up the pace, taking deep breaths. Soon, she reached the level of security that was pure blue gems, accompanied by their Pearls.

Tears began to run down a sky blue Pearl's face. “I’m so sorry, sister,” she whispered.

“She deserves it,” replied a cerulean Pearl, expression cold.

“No one deserves that fate,” argued a royal blue Pearl.

Then Pearl reached Her Diamond’s door. “My Diamond?” she called, very nervous now.

“Who is it?” asked Her Diamond.

“Your Pearl,” Pearl replied, curtsying as she entered and saluting.

“I’m afraid My Pearl is with me,” Her Diamond replied. Pearl looked up and froze in shock. A seeming carbon copy of her was perched on Her Diamond’s shoulder, looking calm and serene.

“My Diamond, I do not understand.” Pearl blinked, a tear welling in the corner of her eye.

“You have been associating with rebels,” Her Diamond replied. “We cannot have that.”

“They kidnapped me!” Pearl exclaimed, then stopped, shocked at her own audacity. Who would question a Diamond?

“You have been tainted by them. It is time for you to be retired. Besides, this Pearl is far more perfect than you ever will be. I ought to have retired you long ago.”

With a smirk, the Pearl on Her Diamond’s shoulder swept her bangs aside, two eyes glaring down at Pearl. She mouthed, _Tough luck, reject._

Her Diamond raised a hand. “Guards!”

Pearl did the first thing that came to mind: Body slamming the floor. Nothing happened.

Her Diamond watched, almost amused. “Your gem has been removed from the system.”

Pearl’s second option was to run away as fast as she could. Blue Diamond activated a communicator and began to report to her guards.

Once Pearl was out of the walls of blue gems and into the open again, she knew what she had to do. She needed a nice, loyal gem who hadn’t heard the news yet. 

First, an Amethyst. They were usually pretty relaxed, and were liable to have ignored Blue Diamond’s message. She headed for the Amethyst bay.

“Amethysts!” she began.

“There she is,” pointed their leader. “Catch her!”

In their scramble to get to the door, she managed to run out again. Perhaps the Amethysts were more aware than most believed.

Next, she tried the Peridots. They had almost certainly heard the news, but some of them might offer the technology to get away. And Peridots were known for having a bit of a rebellious streak after the whole incident with 5XG. 

“Peridots,” Pearl began, “Our Diamond–”

“DIE!” screeched a Peridot. “DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!” echoed the others, joining in and firing all kinds of miscellaneous weapons at her. Pearl reflected that it would be better to choose gems not located next to the armory.

Finally, she tried they Rubies. They weren’t particularly intelligent and might be able to be fooled into thinking she was the new Pearl. Into the Ruby bay she ran.

“Rubies, Our Diamond sent me,” Pearl lied.

The Rubies all stood at attention. “What do you need?” asked the leader.

Pearl chose a Ruby with a palm gem. “You. Put your hand on the floor.”

The Ruby complied, though confused. “Thanks!” Pearl replied, leaping into the escape pod and shooting out of the ship. She aimed for Earth and accelerated, wondering if she would catch up to the Crystal Gems before landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just the epilogue and then it will be over! Comments appreciated.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the gems land on Earth. Not really a full chapter.

After everyone landed on Earth, Peridot lead the others in constructing a second barn for Opal and Blue Pearl, since neither really wanted to join the main Crystal Gem team, and there wasn't enough room in the original Barn. 

Garnet worked with Opal to help her adjust to being allowed to exist as a perfusion, though by the sounds coming from the first finished room of Barn 2, her components still enjoyed seeing each other sometimes.

Pearl helped Blue Pearl learn to be equal to the others, while still occasionally providing orders to help her still feel useful. Pearl knew how hard it was to adjust to not taking orders after serving a Diamond for so long.

Both Amethysts helped both new Pearls learn to summon their weapons. Shoulder Pearl learned to use a slew of darts, which, incidentally, combined with both Amethysts’ weapons gave all the possible Opals bows and arrows. Blue Pearl took much longer to find her weapon, but it turned out to be a sword. She and Crystal Gem Pearl often met up next to Barn 2, sparring late into the night.

Blue Pearl supposed that one day, she would be completely bound to Earth. But even with all the freedom it offered, she found herself missing her Homeworld role. Luckily, every other gem except Opal and Amethyst understood, and slowly, she began to lose her old loyalties. It would take a long time to finish adjusting. Fortunately, if there was one thing Earth offered, it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. What did you think? Please comment.


End file.
